Do Something
by Snurtz
Summary: Mimi sees Mark getting mugged in an alley... does she do anything? postRENT. Rating because of violence, blood, and angst... and because, of course, it's RENT. :note: CHAPTER FOUR IS FINALLY UP!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I have a LOT more written already. I just couldn't decide where to end it without making it TOO LONG. I wanted to make this a one-shot but obviously I can't so... here goes. I just felt like being MEAN so I wrote this. I have another version which I can post later that's first-person-Roger... but its waaay different... anyways. Read and... I dunno. Enjoy?**

"Where ya goin', Mark?"

Mark faced Roger distractedly, wrapping his navy blue and white scarf around his neck. "Out."

"You're looking pretty nice for just goin' out. And no camera? Something's fishy here."

"I'll be back sometime around one, I think," Mark said, ignoring Roger's comment. He pushed the door open and took a step outside.

"_And_ you smell good. Spill, Mark." Mark paused in the doorway, contemplating whether or not to say anything. In the moment that elapsed, something clicked for Roger.

"Does Mark have a _date_?"

Mark threw up his hands in defeat. He turned and stared, crossing his arms. "What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Name?"

"Gail."

"Where'd you meet her?"

"On the subway."

"No one talks on the subway."

"Obviously, she does. Can I go now?"

"One last question."

"_What_, Roger?"

"Is she _perty_?"

Mark rolled his eyes and walked out of the loft. Roger chuckled softly and strummed a random cord on his guitar, humming. He soon found himself playing Musetta's Waltz, as usual.

E-G-B-E-D. E-G-B-D-C.

His fingers slipped and he hit a wrong note. Sighing, he reclined on the couch and closed his eyes.

_I've gotta learn a new song._

_---------------------- _

Mimi skipped down the street, humming to herself. It was 1:30 in the morning, she had just gotten off work, and she wasn't the least bit tired. She caught the eye of a man a few yards ahead accidentally and stopped skipping, quickly diverting her attention elsewhere.

As she walked past him, she could feel his gaze on her back. She walked a little faster, nervous. His footsteps followed her around the corner.

"If you want some of this girl, you better think twice," she called without stopping. "Unless you feel like being HIV positive."

She didn't hear any more footsteps after that.

Mimi danced down the street, singing. A few people stared, but she paid them no mind. It wasn't as if New York City wasn't full of strange people, anyway.

As Mimi came nearer to her home, she could hear the sounds of someone yelling. She stopped singing and slowly made her way to the door. It sounded like it was coming from the alleyway between her building and the one next door. She crept into the alley and sidestepped closer to the noise.

"Hand over the wallet!"

"I told you, I don't have any money!"

Mimi gasped. _Mark?_

"Let me go! Please! I don't have anything!"

"Bull! Where's your wallet?"

Silence. Then the sound of a fist impacting with a body.

_Do something, Mimi._

Mark's voice was weaker now. "Please…"

More punches. A body colliding with the ground. Kicking. Cracking. Screaming.

_Do something, Mimi._

"Okay! Stop! It's right here!"

"Now we're getting somewhere… let's see."

_Do something, Mimi._ She was frozen in place, horrified.

"What the… you've got two dollars!"

"I told you I didn't have any—oh, God. No."

Mimi caught the glint of a blade. She screamed, and the mugger turned her way. She put her hand over her mouth, but it was too late. He was heading toward her.

"Go, get out of here!" Mark called from further down the alley. The mugger was getting closer. "This isn't your problem! Just go!"

"Mark, it's Mimi!" she cried, clutching to her purse, ready to swing if he got too close.

"Mimi? Oh, God. Mimi, get out of here!"

"Hey there, pretty lady," whispered the mugger. Mimi swung her purse at his face, but he caught it easily. "Normally, I'd have a little fun with you, but I'm in a hurry. Come 'ere." He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to where Mark was. She could see that his nose was bleeding, and he was lying on the ground, clutching his side. The mugger let go of Mimi and roughly pulled Mark up by the arm. Mark hissed in pain, but stayed upright.

"Now, watch." Mimi stared at Mark, her brown eyes glistening with fear and a silent apology. Mark stared back, his eyes seeming to say, "It's okay."

The mugger flipped open the knife again. Mark and Mimi's eyes widened in horror. He grinned at Mimi. "Ready pretty lady?" She lunged for the knife, but he pushed her away and thrust the knife into Mark's stomach.

Mimi froze, suddenly unable to make a noise or move a muscle. She stared at Mark's face. His mouth was slightly open, and a sickening gurgling sound erupted from his throat. The mugger held the knife in place, watching Mimi's reaction with sick amusement. After what seemed like an eternity, he pulled the knife out and dropped Mark to the ground. He casually strutted over to Mimi and wiped the blood off on her hands. She shifted her gaze down, still frozen, and stared at the warm, wet liquid that covered her palms.

When she looked up, the mugger was gone.

Suddenly, Mimi could move again. She ran to Mark and knelt down, wiping her hands on her skirt.

"Mark, babe, are you okay?" she asked, turning him over onto his back. His eyes were closed, and a thin stream of blood was running from his mouth. His hands were both over his stomach where he had been stabbed. He slowly shook his head no. She stood up and looked for any sign of other people.

"Help!" she screamed. "Anyone! Help! Roger! Someone! Help!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, this story has the SHORTEST CHAPTERS EVER. In my little notebook that I carry everywhere that I write in, it's all one chapter. I STILL have more after this already written. I just had to find a breaking point that was suspenseful, and I couldn't find a good spot that wasn't like... ten billion words down the road. I know you-all are DYING to know what happens so... I decided to post. And thanks to Sargent Snarky for your common sense. **

** Also, what makes me laugh is that 1/2 of the reviews you guys gave started with the word "OH." It makes me laugh. But thanks to everyone who reviewed... 10 reviews in one day. And I've got FOUR chapters on "I might not be here" and only like 16 reviews... hmm... hint hint By the way, I'm still working on "I might not be here" and "A beautiful face". I just had a pressing need to... stab Mark? Just kidding. I'm wasting your time. Start reading the story, already!  
**

"Someone! Help!"

Roger awoke and sat up on the couch.

_That sounded like Mimi._

"Help!" came the cry again. Roger got up and grabbed his coat. He ran downstairs at record speed. Once outside, he looked left and right, searching for Mimi.

"Mimi?" he called, out of breath.

"Roger! In the alley! Hurry!"

Roger dashed after Mimi's voice, wondering what could be wrong. He ran down the alley, spotting Mimi kneeling on the ground next to a body.

"Mimi, are you—oh, my God." Roger realized that the bloody, crumpled body on the ground was Mark. He knelt down next to him and looked him over. Gently, he pried Mark's trembling hands from his abdomen and lifted up his shirt. Mimi held Mark's hands out of the way and peered at the wound. In the shadows of the alley, all Roger could see was a black, wet mess that seemed to grow by the second. He yanked Mark's shirt back down and stood up quickly.

"Stay here, Mimi," he said, and then he changed his mind. "No, I'll stay here. You go into the loft and call 911." She stood up immediately and ran. "And get some clean washcloths, too!" he called after her. He knelt back down and pulled Mark's hands off his stomach.

"Don't touch it, man," he said, folding Mark's arms over his chest. "I don't want you to get that infected." Mark whimpered and tried to move his hands back, but Roger held them in place. Mark was breathing in short, quick breaths, making hoarse, panicked noises every time he breathed out. The gradually got quieter, and Mark's legs stopped kicking.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, buddy, don't pass out on me," Roger said, patting Mark's face to keep in conscious. "You've gotta stay awake. Stay awake, Mark."

Mimi reappeared with an armful of washcloths from the loft. Roger pulled up Mark's shirt again and took one of the cloths from Mimi.

"I got a few of them wet to wash of the… the blood," she said. Roger nodded and let Mimi take Mark's hands. He wiped Mark's stomach with the wet cloth, and Mark let out a strangled cry. The cloth turned from light blue to dark red instantly. Roger grabbed another cloth and pressed it onto the now-visible wound. He remembered from somewhere that he was supposed to apply pressure to stop the bleeding. He added another cloth to the first one and pushed down. Mark screamed a bloodcurdling scream and struggled against the pressure.

"Roger, I think it's his ribs!" Mimi said. "That guy was kicking him, and I think I heard something crack."

"Stop! Stop…" pleaded Mark hoarsely. Roger let up on the pressure and snatched two new washcloths.

"Meems, let go of his hands," he said. She did so, and Roger handed the cloths to Mark.

"Put them where I can put pressure without hurting you," he said. Mark placed them where he wanted them on his stomach, and Mimi took hold of his hands again. Roger pressed down on Mark's stomach once more. Mark groaned, but didn't struggle. In fact, he started to relax.

"Mark, babe, don't pass out," Mimi said, shaking him gently. "Stay awake. Don't give up on me here, Mark."

Mark's head fell to the side, and Mimi let go of his hands to grab his face. "No, wake up! Mark, open your eyes. Come on, babe. Wake up… _Please_ wake up."

"Mark, man, don't do this. You gotta wake up," Roger pleaded, still pushing on Mark's stomach. "If you fall asleep, you might not…" He didn't finish the sentence.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know you're all dying to know what happens. This is a bridge chapter, not too much happens, so... read. This is all I had. I've gotta actually think up more now... yeah. It might be a couple days. Sorry.**

** So, I've been depressed. Because I think this story is horribly written, and you guys like it better than my other ones that are better written than this one :cries: so... I have a threat. :points at very wounded Mark: SEE HIM? If you do not read my other RENT fanfics and review them... HE DIES!**

**...ahem read on.  
**

Mimi shook Mark's head lightly. He didn't move. She put her ear to his mouth, listening for a breath. She detected a very faint wheeze, and sighed in relief.

"Mark," she said, putting a hand on his cheek. "Mark!" This time, she was shouting.

Mark's eyes flitted open, and Mimi let out a quaking, involuntary laugh.

Roger craned his neck to look down the alley. He swore under his breath. "Where's the ambulance?" he muttered.

"It'll be here, Roger. Don't worry," said Mimi. She looked down to Mark's face. His teeth were gritted and his eyes were squeezed shut. His hands were clenching and unclenching in irregular patterns. She reached for his hands and held them, stroking his knuckles with her thumbs.

"Okay, Mark, you've gotta stay awake. I want you to talk to me," Mimi said.

Mark nodded, panting.

"Okay. Do you know what time it is?"

He shook his head. "No," he said, choking on his words.

"Take a guess," Mimi coaxed.

"2 a.m.?"

"That's about right. How are you doing?"

"What kind of question is that?" Mark said with a shaky laugh.

"Sorry. How was your day?"

"Geez, Mimi!"

"_Before_ this."

"Uh… good."

"What'd you do?"

"Went on a date. Oh, God. Roger, would you get off me?"

Roger looked up. "I'm trying to stop the bleeding."

"Well, it hurts! Get off!" Mark hissed, trying to let go of Mimi's hands. She held them tight, and he started to kick.

"Mark! Chill!" Roger yelled.

"Get your hands off me!" Mark shot back.

Roger didn't move. "I think it was nicer when he wasn't talking," he muttered.

"Roger, listen! I hear a siren!" Mimi said, turning to look out of the alley. Roger listened, and sure enough, the siren was getting louder by the second.

"Mimi, go stand out by the street so they know we're back here," Roger said. Mimi rushed off, leaving Mark and Roger alone. As soon as Mark's hands were free, he grabbed at Roger's arms and tried to push him off. Roger gave in and sat on his feet with a sigh.

"Thank you," Mark said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He furrowed his brow. "I-it hurts…" he trailed off. Roger looked at his friend, worried. His stomach was still bleeding, his nose looked broken, and he could barely use his right arm.

The sirens became deafening. Flashing lights filled the alleyway. Roger heard Mimi call, "Over here!" and soon two paramedics, Mimi, and a stretcher were coming.

"It's okay, Mark. The ambulance is here," Roger said, patting Mark lightly on the shoulder.

The corners of Mark's mouth curled up slightly, and he chuckled, but the chuckle turned into a cough and he spit up some blood.

"Tha…thank God…" he whispered, closing his eyes.

"Mark, stay awake!" he yelled as the paramedics caught up and started loading him onto a stretcher. Mark slowly opened his eyes again. One of the paramedics turned to Roger.

"You know him?" he asked.

Roger nodded. "He's my best friend."

"You wanna come with?" the paramedic asked, pushing the stretcher out of the alley.

"Yes, yes please," Roger said, grateful. He caught up with Mimi, who was being interrogated by a cop.

"Meems, I'm going with Mark. You coming?" he said.

Mimi looked nervously at the officer. "I really want to, but this guy won't let me," she said.

"She's a witness," the officer stated simply.

Roger looked from Mimi to the ambulance. They were putting Mark inside. He looked back to Mimi and gave her a quick kiss.

"Come as soon as you can, okay?" he said. "I'll call everyone else." Mimi nodded, and Roger dashed off to the ambulance car, leaving her alone with the police officer. She watched him hop into the back and ride away, lights flashing and siren wailing.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry! I know this took FOREVER to update. It was REALLY hard to write... like you wouldn't believe it. I don't know why... I guess it took me forever to decide what would happen. Hmm.**

** So... I just realized that I missed a part when I typed this up... so I put it in. The first and last letters of the added part are in bold so you know where it is.  
**

** Oh, and I keep forgetting the disclaimer.**

**...Disclaimer. o.O**

**R&R please!**

When Mimi arrived at the hospital, everyone was already there. Maureen ran to Mimi and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Where's Roger?" Mimi asked, her eyes searching the waiting room.

"He's in the cafeteria, I think," Maureen said. Mimi noticed that her eyes were red and puffy, like she had been crying. Maureen looked her up and down, eyes wide. "Is that… Mark's?" she asked, touching Mimi's skirt. Mimi looked down and saw the smudged red handprints. She looked around to the others, who were staring at her with a mix of concern and fear.

"…It's Mark's," she whispered, suddenly finding her shoes very interesting. They stood in awkward silence.

"Roger looks no better," offered Joanne.

"Thanks, Joanne," said a voice from the doorway. Mimi turned to see Roger leaning against the doorframe and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him tight. He held her around the waist, kissing her forehead. She pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"How's Mark?" she asked.

Roger shook his head. "I don't know," he said. "They kicked me out once we got here."

"Did they say anything?" asked Maureen.

"Like what?" Roger said, confused.

"Is he going to _live_?" Maureen said tearfully.

"I don't know exactly what happened, Mo," Roger said with a sigh. "I… don't know how much… I don't know."

Ten eyes turned to Mimi. She shrank back and looked at each of them. What could she tell them? That she watched Mark get beat up and stabbed and didn't do anything about it? That she could have prevented all this from happening?

Mimi shook her head slowly and bit her lip. She looked at Roger, who was staring at her as if to say, "Say something."

**"I** didn't see anything," she mumbled, keeping her focus on her fingernails. "I just… found him." She could feel Roger's eyes drilling into her hea**d.**

Collins finally spoke up. "That's okay, Mimi. If it weren't for you, Mark could've been _killed_."

Mimi's eyes suddenly filled with tears as Collins's statement reverberated in her mind. Joanne seemed to notice the tears and put a hand on Mimi's shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"Why don't you and Roger get cleaned up?" she suggested. "You're covered with blood."

Roger nodded and gently led Mimi from the room. She succumbed and followed obediently, wiping her eyes.

As soon as they were out of sight, Roger pulled Mimi into one of the changing rooms where the hospital kept hospital gowns. He closed the curtain and turned her to face him.

"What was that all about back there?" he said softly.

Mimi looked up into his green eyes. She saw worry. She shifted her gaze back down.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said.

"You told me that you saw the guy," Roger said, trying his hardest not to get angry. "You told me you saw him kicking him."

Mimi's eyes widened as she realized her mistake. She didn't know what to say.

"What did you see, Mimi?" he asked, lifting up her chin and stroking her face gently. She sat in a little chair in the corner and put her head up against the wall, sighing.

"Everything," she said with a shudder. "I saw everything." She looked up at Roger, who was now staring at her, speechless. "I was walking home from work, and I heard yelling, so I went to check it out. That guy was beating him up… I couldn't move, Roger. I kept telling myself to do something, and I… it was like I was… frozen, or something. Then he pulled out a knife… I screamed, and the guy, he didn't do _anything_ to me. He just dragged me over and…" She gestured out of the room. "I was so useless!" she cried, burying her face in her hands. Roger knelt beside her and moved her hands away from her face.

"Mimi, this wasn't your fault," he whispered.

"I could've done something! I could've stopped all this from happening!" she moaned. "I could've kicked him in the balls, or grabbed the knife…"

"Mimi, you could've put yourself in even _more_ danger that way. You did what you did. Mark's alive. If you weren't there, he would probably have gotten killed. Now, let's go get cleaned up, okay?" He led her out of the little room, holding onto her gently. She departed at the ladies' room, and Roger continued on alone.

Mimi returned to the waiting room after cleaning up as well as she could. She found that everyone was still there, waiting for news about Mark. No one said a word as she quietly slid into a seat next to Collins, who slid an arm around her and patted her shoulder reassuringly.

Roger came in a couple minutes later and leaned up against the wall next to the door. He let out a small cough, and everyone looked up.

"I just talked to the doctor," he said quietly.

Collins sat up quickly "What did they say? Is he alright?"

Roger hung his head, then looked up with glistening eyes. The silence was deafening.

Finally, he spoke.

"He didn't make it."


End file.
